


Sorrow Enough

by SilverBlaze85



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Gen, Jaegercon Bingo, Post-Movie(s), dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Jaegercon Bingo prompt of "Aftermath". </p><p>Max doesn't understand why Chuck hasn't come home yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I am _so_ sorry for this. Please don't hate me. ;_; Vague spoilers for the movie, angst like whoa, I'm really, really sorry. 
> 
> Title is from "The Power Of A Dog" by Rudyard Kipling.

Dad kisses my head, voice husky when he says “I’ll miss you”, and the sadness rolling off makes me nervous. _Don’t worry, Dad. I’ll watch OldMan until you come back. Stomp some Kaiju butt_ , I respond, and settle close to OldMan, nose burning with the hurt that rolls off him. I don’t like that he’s not helping Dad in Striker, but all humans get hurt sometimes, and Marshall is a good guy. He’ll help Dad. 

***

Hasbeen and MissMori come back, shepherded into Medical, but they let me in, since I’m with OldMan, and he puts me up on MissMori’s bed so I can try to beg belly rubs from her. If they’re back, then Dad and Marshall should be coming back soon. Hasbeen is partly wrapped up, arm twitching and quivering, and MissMori keeps petting him instead of me, but that’s okay. Striker is totally awesome, only one like it, and Gipsy was new. Dad will finish cleaning up Kaiju guts, and then come home. 

Wet falls on my coat, and I lick the tears away from MissMori. _Don’t worry, MissMori, Dad will be back soon. He always makes you laugh. He’ll make you forget you hurt. Don’t worry. Dad will take good care of Marshall for you._

***

Several days later, and Dad’s not back yet, and did he go back to Australia? I know it was a long trip here, but what did he forget over there? We’ve been at this one for a long, long time now, so what did he forget and need right now? I’m telling you, I’m not letting Marshall go with Dad again. Someone needs to keep him on track. OldMan is good at that. 

I do like the pettings that everyone keeps giving me though. I just wish everyone wasn’t so sad. 

***

It’s a good day when OldMan and I go into Medical, and SashaAleksis are awake. I snuggle into her, wriggling excitedly as she kisses my head and murmurs things into my fur. The other SashaAleksis is quiet, he doesn’t say very much ever, but sometimes I hear him at night, when I walk around to make sure all the Kaiju are leaving my Rangers alone. His hands are all covered in the white wraps, and they stink, so I flop against his hip so he knows I don’t mind that he can’t pet me right now. SashaAleksis is talking to OldMan, and I hear Dad’s name a few times, but they don’t look at me, and I know from when I was a puppy that if I bark in Medical, I have to leave. Maybe they’re saying he’s on his way home? 

***

Hasbeen and MissMori get to leave Medical, and I follow MissMori sometimes, because she always knows when someone is coming back to base. But she’s packing up things, like the technicians were, like all the crew were, and I whine, not happy about this. We move all the time, and that’s okay, but Dad’s not back yet, and Marshall isn’t either, so we can’t leave. Not yet. MissMori kneels and scratches where my collar sits, and I love that, but she smells like sadness and sorrow, and I lick her fingers before trotting away. Everyone is sad, but maybe I can grab some toys from Newt and get him to play. He always yells and chases me when I grab the slimy parts, and it makes everyone laugh. 

But Dad’s door is open when I pass by, and there’s people in his room, putting things into boxes, and I race in, snarling and growling and telling them to _put them down, NOW!_. They drop things, backing away, and I carefully chase them out, sitting on the step and growling at anyone who comes to the door. OldMan and Marshall are going to be so mad when they find out, and Dad is probably going to punch someone again. Hopefully not Hasbeen, since he’s actually pretty nice. He always sneaks me cookies. 

OldMan comes down the hallway, leash in his hand, and my belly turns over, shame and guilt curling up in me. I hunker down and apologize, try to explain, but he just puts the leash on me and drags me away from the door, letting the people back in the room. I try to tell OldMan, but he starts watering again, breath uneven, and I whine in confusion. Something’s not right, and I think it has to do with Dad, and Marshall, and Striker, and why they’re still gone. 

I just don’t know why they haven’t come home yet, and nobody is telling me. But it's okay, he'll be home soon.


End file.
